Earth and Water Collide
by hyotonuzumaki
Summary: Summary inside
1. Chapter 1

_**Hyoton: Hey everybody Hyoton here for my Naruto/legend of korra story. Some are expecting an update for my other stories and I'll get to them after I do my last three new stories and then I'll get to them so don't worry I haven't just dropped them all. So on to the story.**_

**Summary: Reborn of the blood of earth and water Naruto is sent to assist the avatar in keeping peace with the infighting between bender and non-bender with the threat of Amon on the rise. Watch out Republic city the Avatar isn't the only force to watch.**

**Notes: God Like Naruto/No Chakra using Naruto/Duel bending Naruto/Blood Bending Naruto/chi blocking Naruto/smart Naruto/authoritative Naruto/Calculative Naruto**

**Elements from: Naruto/Legend of Korra**

**Semi bashing of Mako**

* * *

_**00 Afterlife 00**_

"_Do you understand your mission Naruto?_" The imposingly tall figure asked with a blood red haired youth standing before him with royal purple eyes getting a nod

"I'm being reincarnated to assist the possible millionth reincarnation of the person who took my role after I defeated Madara and the Juubi. I won't have my chakra, nor my Rinnegan, chakra chains, or any of my jutsu to fall back on but my bending which due to humanity losing the use of chakra after my departure have evolved into using an element called chi" Naruto surmised getting a nod from the deity in front of him

It's been a couple hundred years since Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Senju Uchiha has defeated Madara and the Juubi with the assistance of Kurama and his brothers and sisters who merged with him. To prevent humanity from repeating the process of bloodshed and hate Naruto like his ancestor before him gave chakra. Naruto took it away with him as he vanished from the world with him leaving as the last Biju in existence

"_That is correct Sochi-kun. You are to help Korra in her quest to stop several threats from destroying the balance and republic city_" the figure said reducing in size becoming more curved and slender as her long vibrant red hair became obvious with her pristine white obi and kimono

"Okay I get that mom but you never told me what kind of threat? Who is it or what is it I have to help her with?" Naruto asked with curiosity as he stood in front of his mother who giggled into her hand

"_Well besides herself with her hot temper and going at something half-cocked. You are to help me fight against a man who is trying to bring an end to benders and a man who is trying to end the avatar cycle and bring about the dark spirits_" she said getting a nod from him showing him several images

"….So when am I supposed to go? Today? Next week?" he asked not liking the grin on her face

"_More like….now_" she said noticing him fade from existence

"WHAT!" Naruto said vanishing from existence as Kushina saw one last image of Naruto up in her realm with Korra, one other woman and his new mother

"_Good luck sochi_" she said to the space her son once stood

* * *

_**00 ? 00**_

"Hold on Miss Bei fong I can see the head now" a woman said in front of a screaming woman who had a vice grip on her husband's hand

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH FUCK YOU SHIMURA NEXT TIME WE HAVE CHILDREN YOUR CARRYING THE LITTLE BASTARD FOR NINE FUCKING MONTHS OH FUCK!" she roared in agony as her husband was frothing at the mouth unable to say anything because her other hand was gripping his balls through his clothes getting a pop

He thought in excruciating pain '_There goes the left one_' gasping for breath he said weakly "I-It's okay sweetie just a little more-"

Cutting him off she said gripping tighter "FUCK YOU, YOU WATERBENDING ASSHOLE YOU DID THIS TOO ME AND IF I WEREN'T IN SUCH EXRUCIATING PAIN I'D SHOVE A METAL POLE THE SIZE OF MY MOM'S STATUE UP YOUR ASS AND LEAVE YOU THERE FOR ALL OF REPUBLIC CITY TO SEE!"

"Alright Lin give me one more good strong push" the nurse said guiding the woman while silently sympathizing with the agonizing husband since this isn't the first or will it be the last time she'll hear threats like that towards the husband especially from the mouths of earth bending women

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she cried when a second softer cry was heard as the nurse clipped the umbilical cord handing the bundle to her after she collapsed on the bed

"Congratulations' Lin, Shimura it's a beautiful baby boy" she said showing the sleeping boy with whisker marks and black hair with grey streaks

"Look at him he's so beautiful isn't he Shimura?" Lin said getting a nod from her husband brushing a hand through his own grey hair

"That he is Lin. Though just from looking at him he's going to be a mirror image of you if you were a boy or spirits forbid your mother" he said with a shudder Toph Bei Fong was a intimidating woman who could make the most frightening figures seem tame in comparison when faced with her legendary anger

"What should we name him? He doesn't strike me as a stable person like earth bender" Shimura said getting a nod from Lin who could tell by looking at him he wouldn't be like most earth benders

"He'd possibly be a hectic unrelenting force…like a whirlpool…That's it!" Shimura said in excitement

"What? And please ease up on the yelling he's sleeping" she said tiredly getting a nervous chuckle from the man as he heard the underlying threat

"The name whirlpool or Naruto huh…What do you think?" he said looking at his son with a smile

Lin contemplating as she looked at her son nodded "Naruto…Naruto Bei Fong it has a nice ring to it doesn't it"

He nodded kissing his wife of a year as they sat in silence watching their newborn son sleep when the door opened showing a slightly aged Toph Bei fong wearing her police uniform as Katara came in with her children Bumi, Tenzin with his wife and Kya as Kya was gushing over little Naruto

"Hey squirt waterboy what you name the squishy guy?" her mother asked 'looking' at her daughter

"Naruto after the whirlpool…It was Shimura's idea" Lin said getting a nod from Shimura who handed they're son to Toph who instantly turned to mush holding Naruto in her arms

"He's going to be a heartbreaker in the future Lin I can see it" Katara said checking him over seeing he was perfectly healthy

"I can safely say he'll get his looks from his mom and personality too" Toph said getting a nod from the others

"And me?" Shimura asked as the others stared at him trying to think of what his and Lin's son would get from him

"…you're…ramen addictions?" Tenzin said with a nod from the others while said Air bender got a glare from the water bender

"I'll crush any girl who comes near my son without a moment's hesitation" Lin said getting a laugh from the gathered party

"I feel he's going to have an important role to play in the future" Kya said making the other's raise an eyebrow

"What makes you say that?" Lin asked as the others were curious as well

"…Call it a hunch if you want but it's the energy I feel coming from him that leads me to believe he'll be a greater water bender than you mom and an even greater earth bender than you Toph" Kya explained getting a shrug from the head of the metal bending police force

"Wouldn't doubt it the Chi coming from him is immense. Why if I didn't believe it I'd say he was the next avatar but it's too soon for that" Toph said a little sad since Aang passed away a couple of years ago

Everyone continued talking and gushing over Naruto until a loud snore broke up the noise making them see Lin asleep holding Naruto

"_Let's get out of here. All that must have wore her out_" Katara said getting a positive from the others as they crept out of the room missing the tattoo of a dragon form from his wrist up to his arm slightly coming over his right shoulder blade

* * *

_**00 Six Years Later 00**_

"COME ON NARUTO GET INTO YOUR HORSE STANCE!" Toph said to her grandson as they stood in the Bei Fong home's vast backyard and she was instructing him in the arts of Earth Bending with her daughter watching right behind her next to Kya

It's been six Years since his birth and five Years since Shimura's death as an accident when one of the many gangs attacked and killed him while he was in the middle of a job but he wouldn't go down without swinging

He used his water bending to collapse the pipes around them causing the houses structure to fall around them catching some of the triple threats weakening them while the rest of the triple threats were under the anger of the recently promoted captain Lin for attacking her and killing her husband and the father of her child who was an honest natural at water bending and was a prodigy of earth bending

"Now mud slinger" She said with a grin much to his ire. Granny Toph has been calling him either that or Fishcake for as long as he could remember and she wouldn't quit until she said he was either A) Stronger than her or B) change his name to something else and he sure as hell wasn't going to do either

"_I honestly wish you'd stop calling me that_" Naruto remarked quietly under his breath drawing a smirk from the women

"WHAT WAS THAT FISHCAKE!? YOU WANT DOUBLE THE TRAINING TODAY! NO PROBLEM ANYTHING FOR MY CUTE LITTLE GRANDSON!" Toph said hearing him perfectly just like his mother and godmother Kya who were both laughing although Naruto didn't necessarily mind since this was helping him gain better control over his control over earth like kya and Katara has him work with his control over water since the time he pulled water from the air around him when he was three

Again he grumbled when she asked him what he said he responded "YES SHIFU-TOPH READY WHEN YOU ARE!"

"GOOD NOW BE PREPARED BECAUSE I'M COMING AT YA!" Toph said as she got in her stance wearing her training clothes consisting of shorts and a shirt while Naruto was wearing the same with a set of bandages around his eyes with his hair in a loose ponytail

"Aren't you worried he might hurt himself Lin? I mean Toph seems to be working him a little harder than usual even for their standard training" Kya said worried for her godson safety since the last time he went through this type of training he came back with a dislocated shoulder and a fractured ankle and a minor concussion

"It's fine Kya I trust mom besides he's a tough boy and you can't forget he tends to heal rather quickly and he's made of stronger stuff than other's even for an earth bender" She said speaking the truth every time he suffers serious injuries or even a cut it tends to heal from the span of either a couple of seconds or at the most a week where it would take others longer while his bones were as sturdy and dense as steel

"Yeah but" Kya started when Naruto got blasted into the space between the two of them before he charged back at her

"I still can't help but worry. I mean he is my only godson let alone any child I see as a nephew since Tenzin is too much of a chicken to tie the knot with Pema poor girl sometimes I feel my brother is leading her on" She said getting a nod from Lin

"Yea I agree with you on that one. It's been some time since the two got together and he hasn't even made a single move on her" She said with a nod

"Kya you might want to put fishcake to bed kids all tuckered out but I gotta admit he's getting better give him a few more years and he may just be better than me" Toph said showing he did get a good show with a large bruise forming on her stomach flinching when Kya touched it

Grabbing Naruto from her Kya said "Seems you've got a few bruised ribs if not at least cracked. I swear he's going to surprise us even more"

The two women nodded as Lin held her son on her back while he slept exhausted from his training for the day while in another part of the world another interesting event was taking place

* * *

_**00 In the water tribe 00**_

"You wanted us to see something?" a man asked entering an igloo with two others as a husband and wife stepped aside

"It better be important otherwise this would have been a colossal waste of time" A second man said walking in behind the first with a third following close by when they were greeted by a five year old girl shooting a small burst of fire causing the second man's shirt to catch fire before stomping her foot making the three fall on their back while water bending the small pool next to her at her feet to douse the fire getting the three men wet

"I'm the new avatar so you better deal with it!" the little girl said before stomping the ground sending them out the house

"…I wish you didn't have your friend watch her that one time she's become a lot like Han" Her mother said getting a chuckle from her father

"I didn't necessarily think it was such a bad idea at the moment when Han offered some time ago" He said in his defense getting a glare

"Uhuh and do you know another idea that isn't so bad in thought dear husband?" She said a little too sweetly giving the man a bad feeling while they're daughter stares with a questioning look

"Um….No my dearest snowflake?" he said fearfully

"You will be sleeping in the living room tonight" She said picking up her daughter ignoring her husband's whimpering

"Say night night to daddy Korra" her mother said getting a wide eyed look from the husband

"Night daddy love you" Korra said sleepily getting a wave goodbye in return

"Night sweetie love you too" he said as the door shut making him smack his forehead

"_Stupid Han I told you not to do anything like that in front of Korra and you pull that stunt_" he grumbled under his breath lying on the floor near the fire staying warm

Sniffing he turned his back to the fire as the lights cut off leaving only the dancing lights of the flames to act as a source of light thinking '_Stupid Han_'

* * *

_**00 Two Year later 00**_

"You want to learn what now?" Lin asked sitting at the table with her son two years later as she and her son attended the funeral of her mother who died in her sleep she left Naruto her chunk of space earth which she fashioned as an arm band

"I want to learn Chi Blocking" He said causing his mother to raise an eyebrow her son had the promise to become not only a masterful earth bender that could rival the avatar when in the avatar state same for his water bending and the dreaded blood bending when he accidentally killed a man who broke into his childhood friend/fiancée Asami's home and killed her mother while he may not use his bending all too much unless necessary he is still joining the metal bending police when he's older

"And why in the world would you want to learn something like that?" She asked curiously to her it wasn't that bad an idea and was an interesting prospect in case you couldn't bend anymore it was something to fall back on so you're not completely defenseless she even knows how and is quite the professional at the style although she doesn't use it

"Well there isn't really much of a reason to use bending on the non benders mom. You and granny always told me as the police we defend the community and those who can't defend themselves. There are civilians who think we benders are taking advantage of them or make them feel like second class citizens and try to revolt…I want to learn so I can stop the non benders without causing them harm and to calm they're fears that we're using our power to repress them" he explained making a valid point

The non benders of republic city have come to feel like they're being repressed as there aren't that many jobs for them since the benders have the real jobs and what jobs they do have aren't that glamorous in design or they work under the benders.

Surprised and curious she asked "And how do you know that young man?"

Shrugging he said "Mom what do you think I do when I'm not in school or with Asami? We've constantly heard of civilians talking about how we suppress them or make them feel like they're second class…It helps that I'm well liked by both benders and non-benders alike"

She had to give him that one. Her son while a trouble maker made the pencil pushing hum drum life of republic city pleasant with his pranks besides they never cause any harm, just to give the people a chuckle or two and then there are his moments when he helps people who need it like the orphanage the council refuses to help. He went down there and not only used his own two hands to give the less fortunate a proper home but he told the council off when they demanded he stopped.

Lin had to laugh at that one an eight year old telling the council of republic city to piss off and shove they're demands up they're uptight ass. She wanted to be mad at him for his use of language but he was doing what was right and word spread about his various kind deeds.

"I suppose you make a fair point son…So you intend to use these lesson's to not only stop the benders oppressing the people but to get the people to realize that not all benders are as bad as they believe we are?" She surmised getting a nod from her son impressed with his resolve

Looking at him sternly she said "Well I do know how to chi block from learning it as a child…If you're serious about this I can help teach you and Asami if she's interested which might be useful to keep you in line son"

He laughed with a roll of the eye "Oh you're a riot mom. You and Asami both have me pigeon-squirrel toed, you with discipline while Asami who oddly enough is persistent on me getting involved with another woman why I don't know nor will I ever especially since I'm only eight"

"If there's one thing you should know about Asami's mother is that she was the one that wore the pants in the relationship and was an odd woman with a lot of…quirks" Lin said not wanting to jumpstart her little boy's imagination of sex

"You mean her sexual quirks?" He asked getting a raised eyebrow from his mother

"What? Me and Asami found out a while ago when we were six playing hide and seek in the house…A shock that such a kind woman had such sadistic and masochistic quirks and interests…I just pray Asami doesn't turn out like her" he said with a shudder not too thrilled on the thought of whips and such

Lin said laughing "Well you can only hope so Naruto because her mother ended up exactly like her mother before her…Odds aren't looking to well for you or any woman that tags along with you and Asami for that matter"

Letting his head hit the table he said "…You're kidding?"

Receiving a negative he groaned as she sipped on her coffee patting him on the head thinking '_Oh son you have no idea what type of torture you're getting yourself into_'

"So how are things in the academy? Are you doing well in your studies?" She asked curious about his grades in the metal benders police academy. It was for earth benders to participate in the class to earn their position in the force

Lifting his head he said flatly "mom you drilled every bit of important information into my head since I first attended last year. Frankly compared to learning from you it's all rather dull learning something that you already know"

"True but the teachers tell me you tend to sleep during the classes. I know the lectures are boring but you have to at least pretend to care" She said getting a nod

"I know but I can't help it. My grades are at the top and I'm the best in the practice's and stuff but just listening to the teachers drone on monotonously is a real pain. I mean I could rather watch paint dry on a dry wall than listen to someone talk with zero emotion or effort to keep your attention" he explained

She couldn't fault him for that she was the same when she was in the academy so she said "Alright…But can you at least promise to try and not fall asleep during the lectures? I don't want to deal with the teachers or principle calling me to say my son fell asleep again"

He nodded getting a small smile from his mother a treat that was rare in itself something he enjoyed immensely since she only smiled on rare occasions

"Now you're about to be late to meet Asami at her school since you didn't have classes today" she said getting a wide eyed look from her son which she laughed at

"AAHH I FORGOT! I'M NOT EVEN DRESSED WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER!" he exclaimed running to his room as she shrugged

Watching him run around she said "I thought you were just going to meet her dressed as you were. Besides you promised Asami to meet her I didn't think you'd need me to remind you of your own obligations"

"Aw man last time I was late she gave me the silent treatment for a week" he groaned running out the house with his feet bandaged while he wore a black jacket over a brown muscle shirt and grey shorts

Making a whipping sound Naruto shouted out the door "I HEARD THAT!"

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO!" She responded with a chuckle as the door slammed shut

* * *

_**00 At Asami's School 00**_

"He's late…Again" Asami groaned sitting on a bench wearing her uniform comprised of a black shirt with a red skirt and shoes with her bag next to her

"You'd think he'd remember that normal schools end at three in the afternoon by now" one of her friends said getting a nod from her

"Yes but he's always been a bit of a scatterbrain since I could remember…It's one of the things I love about him" she said with a sigh waiting for her fiancée to arrive for the last ten minutes

"Ah…huff…huff s-sorry I'm not too late am I?" he asked as her friends quickly ran making him sweat because whenever she's angry those two run like badger moles after a fresh meal

"Oh not really except I've been sitting here like a lonely girl for ten minutes what took you?" she said sternly making him cower

"I-I had overslept this morning since I didn't have classes at the academy today and when I made a late breakfast with mom since she didn't have to work till later we started talking when I just learned you got out" he explained getting a blank stare from his future wife

"You stopped by the ramen stand on the way here didn't you?" she stated making him straighten up

"W-What do you mean I ran from my house to here I couldn't have the chance to get any" he said lamely before she plucked a fishcake off his cheek knowing he was officially screwed

"Uh huh and do tell me oh sweet future husband of mine what this is on your cheek?" she said blandly making him drop his head realizing he was caught

"Nothing to say for yourself?" she said getting a shake of the head while the couples passing by had to admit the sight was rather cute seeing the two act like a married couple already while the men were sympathetic towards him knowing what it's like to get your hand caught in the cookie jar

"You know what this means don't you sweetie?" she asked getting a nod from him as he picked up her bag

"Carry me home please" she asked kindly making him pick her up princess style as they walked off as the women cooed

"Yes mistress" he said with a bit of humor in his voice making the women envious that she got such a prize wishing they're boyfriends/husbands would do such things for them

* * *

_**00 Asami's Room 00**_

"hmmmm a little lower" she moaned as Naruto sat on her hips massaging her back as Naruto told her of his conversation with his mother

"So Lin wants to teach me and you chi blocking as a form of self defense so I wouldn't be completely defenseless against benders" she said getting a positive from Naruto

"Well in her words so you can keep me in line but yes that too" he said when she flipped them over as he laid on his back with her wrapping her arms around his waist

"I don't need to learn how to keep you in check buddy but it would be useful to know against benders and non benders" she said with her head resting on his chest

Sitting up she said "But why do you want to learn it mister water/earth bender extraordinaire?"

"Well I don't see a use for using my bending on non-benders and they already believe benders are treating them like second class citizens. I want to try and change their opinion if not at least slightly" he said giving the same reason he did for his mother

She shrugged laying back down on top of him asking "Can you stay here for a while longer until it's time for you to go? I had a tough time at school and I just want to be around you"

He patted her back giving a positive as she soon fell asleep with him combing his hand through her hair since her fear was prominent since her mother's death thinking he'd die too which he assured her wasn't going to happen not anytime soon

Brushing her hair he said quietly "_I'm not going anywhere Asami no need to worry_"

Hearing this she sighed softly before completely drifting off to sleep with a smile as he soon joined her

* * *

_**Hyoton: **_**Well I believe here is a good place to end albeit seeming a little rushed to me in some parts…Oh well if it doesn't review well I may redo it or work harder on the next chapter if the reviews are well enough**

**Many readers of my work are asking am I still doing my other stories and the answer is a definitive yes. I have all intent on doing more chapters of the stories I've posted save for princess of motorcity unless two or so more people want me to continue it because I've only received one review and it could be because the show motorcity didn't really get much of a chance to take off and further into the story like we all hoped.**

**Anyways my next three stories I'll be doing before I start updates are dragon of chaos and order reborn (Naruto/Xiaolin Showdown), Prince of Sound with the okay of my friend Shinku Kami no Arashi for using his iwa's ace as a background for ideas, and Son of the false and fang.**

**I had another story idea but it just doesn't seem to come to me anymore so I decided to push it aside until it comes back to me.**

**Anyways folks that's it, that's all that's how it is for those wondering on what the pairings are in this it's just Naruto/Asami/Korra **

**Peace out folks! **


	2. Welcome to Republic City pt1

_**Hyoton: sup viewers from around the world Hyoton here for an update and to the few or many thinking all he has to do is watch the show and follow from there your right but I also gotta put a spin on it give it that originality that people want to see instead of feeling like they're just reading from a script of the episodes online for you all to read. **_

_**Well everyone here's the update of Earth and Water Collide!**_

**Summary: Born from the blood of an earth and water Naruto is sent to assist the Avatar in keeping the peace with infighting between benders and non-benders with the threat of Amon on the rise. Watch out Republic City the Avatar isn't the only force to watch.**

**Notes: God like Naruto/No Chakra using Naruto/Dual element bending Naruto/Blood bending Naruto/Chi blocking Naruto/Smart Naruto/Authoritative Naruto/Calculative Naruto **

**Elements from: Naruto and Korra **

**Bashing: Slight Mako bashing **

**Let's start!**

* * *

_**00 Nine years later in Republic City Metal Bending force station 00**_

"Hey chief finished that report as you requested" a now seventeen year old Naruto said now standing at an impressive 5'9 wearing the metal bending force uniform with bronze lining walking into the chief's office with a stack of papers in hand

His whisker marks had become more defined with his hair coming down to his shoulders in a spiky mess with it coming slightly over his eyes with his steel grey eyes shining

"Ah thank you Naruto heard you took down the triple threats today any trouble?" His mother Lin asked leading the force getting a negative from her pride and joy as he sat on the corner of her desk

"Not in the slightest really if anything they were too easy. Although I heard a transmission from the radio about Amon…The guy seems to really know how to get people practically every non-bender has a ear out for him" he said with a sigh which she could understand it's been a few years since this masked man came out and started preaching about the evils of benders and they're oppression

…Naruto does what he can to appease the masses but with things are getting and Republic city could expect a revolt at the rate he's going and her son's efforts can only do so much with this happening with him being the only bender trying along with his mother and Tenzin and a few small groups around Republic City doing their best to show benders aren't oppressing anyone

"We can only do so much son you know that…If only we could find this Amon to begin with for starters or even a hint of who he is" Lin said with a heavy sigh pinching the bridge of her nose in irritation

"All we can do is what we have been and hope we find something out…anything would greatly be useful to b honest" Naruto said getting a nod as she pushed her papers to the side giving her undivided attention to her only child

"So Naruto what are you making for dinner tonight?" Lin asked getting a blank expression from her son knowing she always tried to get him to cook after that time she came home exhausted to see him at the stove preparing a complete meal that wasn't burnt or raw and tasted like it came from a high class restaurant and fell in love with his cooking instantly as did Asami much to his embarrassment

"I've spoiled you and Asami both with my cooking you know that?" he said getting a snort

"That a problem son? A man that knows how to cook or clean up after himself or dress like he has sense are all fine catches. And your all three you're a catch son appreciate that because I know Asami does" she said with a grin making him blush getting a chuckle to rise from her throat

"Thought so but really what's for dinner?" She asked with a serious expression making him chuckle

"Well I've pretty much cooked everything at least once this month so sea salt ramen I suppose or miso" Naruto said getting a dreamy expression from her making him chuckle knowing one thing she adopted from her late husband was his addiction to ramen and while she and Naruto don't eat it on a daily basis they did so on a bi-weekly basis if she had her way if Naruto didn't say if he was cooking he was only doing it twice a week for a week each month

"Ooh sounds good to me" She said getting a snort from her son sending her an incredulous look making her chuckle

"Of course that sounds good to you mom. Although I feel I may have to bend that rule for this week for some reason" Naruto said as an afterthought getting a raised eyebrow

"Why do you say that Naruto?" she asked getting a shrug as Naruto contemplated before standing up stretching

"Don't know but I feel like Republic City is going to be pretty interesting in the coming week" Naruto said before walking out of her office after giving her a hug

"I got a small bit of paperwork to do and I'll be finished soon" Naruto said as he walked out the door making her sigh with a small smile

"And make it on time to pick up Asami?" She said making him fumble out the door shooting her a glare seeing her late husband in her son doing the same when her mother was in charge as she chuckled

* * *

_**00 Sometime later 00**_

'_Man I gotta thank Asami for this gift again this thing kicks!_' Naruto said driving his motorcycle down the street seeing Asami just walk out of the school as he pulled to a stop as she walked out growing over the eight years looking like a younger version of her late mother wearing a pair of pants and shoes with a black jacket that had her family's company logo on the back in red with light lipstick and eye shadow on

"Hey love how was the lecture?" He said pulling out a spare helmet for her as she smiled kissing his cheek sitting behind him wrapping her arms around his waist as she got behind him driving off

"_It was so dull. I mean you'd think being a teacher or at least an instructor would be interesting but it really isn't_" She said getting a laugh from her husband after they reached the age of consent before she pinched his cheek

"_It isn't funny! I almost fell asleep from my own lecture you know! I would like it if you'd come to the next one I have and talk about your time on the force_" she said repositioning her arms so they were on his chest

"_Well I don't really mind but wouldn't my mom be a better speaker than I am? She is the chief_" he said before making a turn through the streets

"_Well I do agree you know Lin isn't going to go along with it. It's just not her thing to do public speaking you remember the press conference last year?_" she said making him nod while his mom did do the public speaking she was rather curt and short with everyone while he field everyone's questions and answered to the best of his abilities

"_I guess your right…_" he said as they continued they're drive quietly before Asami picked up on his silence

"_You okay naru?_" she asked getting a sigh

"_I honestly can't put my finger on it but I just feel like something's going to happen sometime in the week…Something that will make Republic City a little more hectic_" he said before she meshed herself against him

"_What do you mean?_" she asked resting her chin on his shoulder

"_I mean since Amon came around things have already gotten tense around here and if it's not Amon then it's councilman Tarlok…I just can't shake the feeling that the universe hasn't completely thrown it's hand yet_" he said getting a nod from Asami since Tarlok has been trying to get hold of Naruto for publicity and raise his grip on republic city for some time due to the respect he's gained from the populace which Naruto shot down at every attempt made despite the various incentives he made

"_Well let's head to my house and I'll do something special to help get your mind off that nasty feeling you're getting with a better one_" she purred making him shiver hearing the lust in her voice while speeding up reaching her home

* * *

_**00 Asami's room a bit of lime folks 00**_

Walking into her room she locked her door after tossing her shirt off as Naruto followed removing his metal bender uniform as she sat in his lap engaging him in a tongue war combing her manicured nails through his scalp

Moaning she said gasping feeling one of naruto's hands grope her chest while the other was on her firm rear "oh god I hate that you can't stay longer"

Kissing her neck getting a louder moan he said slipping his hand into her pants "_I know but for now let's just enjoy ourselves for the moment_"

Shivering as he laid her down removing her bra from her perky C-cup breast kissed her before taking one nub into his mouth gently sucking it as he fingered her folds causing her back to arc as he curled his fingers while kissing his way down her toned body from learning chi blocking

Pulling her pants off he said "Now that those pesky clothes are out of the way let's get to the real fun"

Kissing her inner thigh making her gasp feeling his breath reach closer to her drenched sex she brought her hand down to one of his as she grabbed it and brought it back up to her breast making him comply as he went back to massaging and teasing her sensitive mounds

"Oh spirits! Naruto I love you so much!" Asami panted feeling her climax reach its peak as she felt his tongue circle around her sensitive bundle of nerves before closing his lips around it and sucked on it hard before gently biting it making her hit her wall as her juices sprayed across his face and into his waiting mouth trying to get more out of her before she collapsed onto the bed huffing in ecstasy

"o-oh spirits that was…amazing!" she gasped trying to regain her breath pulling him up to her as she kissed him before flipping them over with her on top feeling the growing tent in his pants as she smiled

"but you could use a bit of relief soldier boy" she said sliding down his chest feeling his muscles along the way before seeing her prize as she pulled his pants down to see his 12'' member stand at attention

Groaning he said feeling her tongue glide across his rigid length "I wish we could work off a bit more stress but I'm going to have to head back home soon"

Her eyes shone with mirth as she sucked on the head hard getting a teeth gnashing groan while twirling her tongue around the head before letting go saying "Then we better hurry before Lin comes tearing Republic City down looking for you"

He chuckled before a shiver ran through his spine as she took one of his balls on her mouth sucking on it before letting it go with a pop as she trailed her tongue along the long member before engulfing the entire thing as the two shared eye contact before she started bobbing her head slowly

Groaning from the feeling of her warm mouth shift on his member while her tongue continued to twirl around it she speed up trying to milk him for all he's worth before taking him completely in her mouth as the rest was hitting the back of her throat as she used her tongue to scrub the underside while humming making him grit his teeth as he combed his hand through her hair making her give what sound like a purr

"ugh spirits Asami…I-I'm almost there!" he groaned as she doubled her efforts before she felt his hand on the back of her head completely sheathing his member in her throat shooting off several large doses of his seed which she gulped down greedily moaning all the while egging another dose of semen to pool in her stomach

* * *

_**00 lime over 00**_

Removing him from her mouth she licked her lips with a satisfied grin before kissing his cheek saying "mmh that was satisfying. I'd prefer if we could continue but I highly doubt Lin would be thrilled to know her son was late coming home because he was getting a bit of nookie in after last time"

He had to suppress a shudder remembering when the two first celebrated their relationship it lasted into the evening way past when Naruto was supposed to be home when they were interrogated by his mom and her dad it was even more embarrassing because they were right outside Asami's door when they walked out

Let's just say the threat Lin gave wasn't one they wanted to call her bluff on and they've been trying to have as much time together as possible while being sure to keep within the time frame so Lin didn't follow through with her threats

Pulling their clothes back on he sighed kissing her on the lips saying "I'll see you soon love"

Nodding as she pulled her arms around his neck before kissing him again as said "I know you do know eventually we'll have to get our own place right?"

He nodded with a smile as he kissed her one last time as he put his uniform back on before walking out the house as she sighed watching him from her window

'_I wonder if there's any good multi bedroom homes here for a decent price_' She thought watching him fade from her vision before plopping back down on the bed holding the pillow her husband's head laid on to her chest before falling asleep

* * *

_**00 water tribe white lotus training fields 00**_

Dodging a blast of fire a dark skinned girl wearing red armor kicked a stream of fire at one of her opponents launching him back as she landed she looked to the left seeing two more as both sent a stream of fire at her which she dispersed

One sent another stream before charging as he continued his assault followed by the other as he flanked right only for her to dodge and snuff out another flame before she met the main attackers charge who jumped in the air making her go for a forward roll letting her heel connect to his foot making him fall to the ground behind her as the other came in front of her

Attacking together one charged at her from behind while the other sent two jets of fire out at her which she repelled by kicking the first man back and snuffing out the flames before sending out her own knocking him back before turning in time to block an attack from the previously downed man before the two started to attack her from both sides

* * *

_**00 with the overlookers 00**_

"She's improved greatly over the course of her training" an elderly woman said watching as one of the fighters was sent onto the roof of where they were standing

A portly man snorted saying haughtily "She maybe strong but she still lacks restraint"

Watching the girl and the man charge he created a constant stream of fire which the girl charged into before coming out the other end unscathed suprising the man before using his shoulders as a springboard and launched herself into the air send a last attack effectively rendering him unable to continue

"Woohoo! Who's your girl!" they heard her say in triumph while they remained stoic making her sigh before coming over removing her helmet showing her dark brown hair which was in a high ponytail with two blue bands holding her bangs

"What's with all the doom and gloom people we should be celebrating I've got three elements down and one left to master" she said her crystal blue eyes shining with mirth before a man wearing red robes said

"You're getting ahead of yourself Korra as usual" he said getting her attention as she stared at him in curiosity

"What do you mean?" she asked not understanding as he sighed

"We have still yet to decide if you past your fire bending test yet you know" he said getting a sigh from the rebellious seventeen year old as the man next to him added

"Ever since you were a little girl Korra you've excelled at the physical side of bending but you've continued to ignore the spiritual side of it" he said as Korra had a bored expression on her face as he continued

"The avatar must both to properly do their job Korra" he said getting a sigh from the girl letting her shoulders sag

"I-It's not that I've ignored it…It's just that it doesn't come as easy to me like the others did. But that's why I should start training with Tenzin immediately he's leaking spiritual enlightenment" she said trying to defend her case as the others looked to the elderly woman as the same man said

"And what do you believe Master Katara do you believe she's ready?" he asked getting a nod from the elderly woman

"Yes if anyone can teach her what she needs to learn it's Tenzin for sure" she said as the others relented as they permitted her to begin her air bending training

"Yes finally haha!" she said grinning before looking at the others before coughing into her hand correcting herself

"Umm…I mean thank you all so much for believing in me" she said smiling before running off waving Katara goodbye as the elderly woman smiled watching her run off

* * *

_**00 Water tribe stables 00**_

"Naga you should have seen me today!" the girl said running into the stables as a large white bundle uncurled itself showing a mix between a dog and a polar bear as it padded over towards her tail wagging happy to see her friend

"I kicked some serious fire bender tail today and I passed! Tenzin's going to be here in a few days and I'm so excited!" she said hugging her lifelong companion before laughing as her friend licked her before putting it's saddle on its back shedding her padding now wearing a dark blue furred jacket

"Wanna go get some exercise after being cooped up in here all day?" she said getting a bark from her companion as it allowed her to hop on its back like a horse before riding her through the grounds to the gate as the guard looked down at her boredly

"Mind opening the gate?! Naga has to get her exercise in for today!" she said only to get a raised eyebrow from the man who stared at her skeptically

"Come on! We won't go far besides where can we go the next ship out of here is a couple days away you know!" she said getting a shrug as she made her point as the two large doors slid open letting the two charge out of the gate letting the large creature get it's exercise for the day until the sun began to set

* * *

_**00 Korra's family home 00**_

Standing outside with her mother, father and Katara leaning against naga they could hear the voice of a child asking a barrage of questions as a flying bison flew overhead before landing before them when the one on the head of the massive creature said with his son gnawing on his head "Yes Ikki _at last_ we are finally here"

On the saddle of the bison were two girls and a pregnant woman as many knew were they're kids. His oldest daughter Jinora, second oldest Ikki, his only son Meelo and his loving wife Penma

Excited the two girls formed balls of air as they rode down the sky bison's tail as Tenzin helped his wife down before he bowed to Katara "Hello mother I can't tell you how happy I am to see you"

Coming closer he whispered so only she could hear "_Please…help…me!_"

Giving a silent laugh she helped her son as she grabbed Meelo who started to flail around before he flew over her head as she said "It's so good to see all of you"

Jinora said hugging her said "Gran-gran it's so good to see you I've been reading on all of your adventures but I have to ask whatever happened to Zuko's mom?"

As she was about to answer Ikki interrupted asking a series of questions without end making her sister give her a blank stare before she sighed as Katara walked over to penma hugging her

"The baby's strong I can see another powerful air bender in your future Penma my dear" Katara said getting frantic look on her daughter-in-law's face

"All I want is one child like myself a nice non-bender who doesn't blast wind in my face every five seconds" she said getting an amused look on Katara and the other's face as they all turned to Meelo who proved her point covering her face in snow from a air bending move

Shaking the snow out of her hair she said exasperated "Were Tenzin and his siblings like this?"

Laughing she said looking at Tenzin "Kya and Bumi were as children but Tenzin was always just so serious"

Proving her point as he begged her to stop before he saw Korra leaning to the side from behind Katara as she ran up allowing him to hug her

They all continued to talk until the concept of her training came up showing he had a look of disappointment on his face as Penma said "You're going to have to tell her sooner or later"

Confused she looked at Tenzin wondering what his wife meant until Katara spoke up "You're not staying…are you?"

He sighed "No…we'll be here for the night and then we must return to republic city…to handle some business"

You could see the disappointment in her eyes as Korra said "w-What but…no you're supposed to move here to teach me how to air bend"

Putting his hands on her shoulders he said "I'm so sorry Korra…but your training will have to wait for a little while longer"

As they all headed into the dining room Korra asked sitting across from Tenzin "So how long will my training be postponed for? A week...a month or two why do we have to wait?"

He said simply "It may be longer than that korra…I have a responsibility to Republic City I'm one of it's leaders and the city is in a bit of an unrest at the moment"

Confused she asked "…Unrest? What's the problem?"

Conflicted he thought '_I don't want her getting involved_'

"Tenzin…What unrest?" Korra asked again as he sighed

"Just a bit of tension between the non-benders and the benders…That's why we can't stay because I'm needed in trying to calm the strife between the two" he said causing the girl to drop her head for a moment before it popped back up

"Wait if you can't stay why don't I just come with you and you can train me on your spare time?" she proposed getting shot down instantly by one of the overseer's from before

Sighing she said "True but with Tenzin going to republic city I don't have an air bending teacher to help me learn air bending and there are no air benders here"

Interjecting Tenzin said "I know how you feel Korra but now just isn't the right time to begin your training I'm sorry"

Aggravated she said walking out the door "Whatever"

* * *

_**00 Water tribe peaks 00**_

Sitting at the top of the peaks Korra and Naga watched Tenzin and his family fly off while Naga whined feeling her friends disappointment

Sitting on her back Korra stared before her eyes shone with determination as she rode back home

* * *

_**00 later that night 00**_

Sneaking out of her home Korra walked to Naga's place silently telling Naga to be quiet as she placed the saddle on her back when she heard a voice from behind her "_Nice night for an escape isn't it Korra?_"

Startled she jumped to see Katara standing behind her with a smile before she explained her reasons as the elderly woman smiled saying "I understand Korra. Aang's time has long since passed…many of my friends have also reached their end at some point or another much like my brother Sokka and his wife Suki as well"

Putting her hands on Korra's shoulders she said "It's time for the newer generation to make they're footnote in the world and keep the balance in the world…and you can't do that by being cooped up like some caged animal here"

Happy she hugged Katara as she left telling her parents goodbye as she used her water bending to form a tunnel under the wall allowing the two to leave as they found a cargo boat heading to republic City the two snuck on and stowed away sleeping for the long trip

* * *

_**00 Republic City the next day 00**_

"Come on Kai what did I tell you about this sort of thing…it isn't a good deal man" Naruto said in his street clothes placing his hands on the offenders shoulder as he looked down to see a man a couple years his senior sigh

"I know Naruto it's just with the jobs as scarce as they are I don't really have much options to pick from you know?" he said getting a sympathetic pat on the back as Naruto sat next to him

"I know but you gotta think about your family…I'm going to let you go if you promise me you'll quit this nonsense and find a job…or even start one for that matter like a book store or something" Naruto said getting an appreciative smile from him as he nodded getting a nod in return as he let him walk away

"_Son if you're done with the good guy thing I must let you know there is a disturbance reported near the shopping district_" His mom's voice came in on a radio speaker in his ear making him sigh

"Aww I was just letting the guy go he didn't do anything too serious you know just some petty muggings and that was barely…And as for the disturbance I'm nowhere near there in the first place I'm in the storage district" he said getting a irritated groan on the other end

"_Granted but I suggest you get the led out we have a gang harassing a shop owner!_" she said getting a positive

"Got it I'm heading there now" he said cutting the connection as he used his metal bending to ride the lines overhead jumping to the next as he made his way to the sight of the disturbance

* * *

_**00 Republic City Shopping District 00**_

"well hello what have we here?" Naruto said curiously as he watched a dark skinned girl wearing primary shades of blue handle a gang that he was assigned to handle with ease albeit with a bit of recklessness involved as she destroyed a bit of property in the process when the other metal bender police came in an attempt to arrest her

"Oh that…is going to leave bruise on both Shang's face tomorrow…and his ego for a lifetime" Naruto said with a grin before running from the rooftops into a nearby alley

* * *

_**00 With Korra 00**_

'_Man what's with these guys I stop the bad guys and I'm the one who gets arrested what kind of backwards city is this?!_' Korra thought ridding on Naga looking for a place to hide as she saw a hand in the shadows wave towards her making her guide naga into the large alley and hid away as the police just passed by

"_My my that was a close one huh? Must have done something pretty bad to get so many metal benders on your tail_" she heard making her jump while Naga growled seeing a boy as tall as her wearing a pair of black pants, a grey sleeveless muscle shirt under a dark brown sleeveless vest with a hood attached which he pulled down causing the girl to blush seeing his black hair come past his shoulders as they grey in it glinted in the light with his fox like expression and his whiskers

"easy girl I'm not here to harm ya" he said cooing at the large creature as he rubbed Naga's ears getting her to lay down instantly

"See I mean you no harm" he said opening his eyes as blue met grey before getting a grin

"Nice to meet ya I'm Naruto and judging by the looks of things you could use a friend at the moment" Naruto said with his hands behind his head as Korra sighed

"I'm Korra and I just got off a cargo boat from the south pole…If you don't mind my asking why are we in an alley anyway you aren't a hoodlum are you?" she asked suspiciously making him open an eye before chuckling as that turned into full blown laughter

"m-Me a hoodlum? Sorry I may be a trickster, and a clown every now and again but I am by no means a hoodlum" he said laughing making her huff making him calm down

"Sorry but what was with those guys I didn't do anything wrong but help those people and I'm the one who gets arrested?" she asked getting a sigh

"Yeah well you also caused a bit of property damage in the process" he said making her deflate a bit remembering that

"And then there's the fact you kicked a officer in the face…I doubt he's going to be too thrilled about that one" he added making her collapse to her knees until Naruto patted her on the shoulder

"But its fine you're with your own personal tour guide and I'll show you all the in's and outs as well as the dos and don'ts of republic city" he said with his hand out for her to grab as he pulled her up allowing her to stand

"But what about the police?" she asked getting on Naga as Naruto walked out of the alley only getting a grin

Still grinning he said "Oh don't worry they won't mess with me if they know what's good for them…Come on it's still early and I bet you two ladies are pretty hungry and I know the perfect place for a quick fulfilling meal!"

Looking down at naga who had a pleading look on her face she relented saying "Lead the way then Naruto"

They walked out of the alley next to Naruto who put his hood back on

* * *

_**00 timeskip 00**_

To be honest Korra was surprised everyone in republic city seemed to have a strong love for Naruto from the civilians to the benders despite the small factions. And to be honest she couldn't blame them for liking him what wasn't there to like? He was nice, caring, social, and helpful as well and to top it off he was an earth bender although he didn't really look the part as some were overly muscular or overly defined.

"_Lieutenant you have a target in your sight shall we deal with her?_" he heard in his ear piece making him tsk at the interruption

Quickly he whispered as to not raise suspicion "_its fine go about your business I have it under control here_"

"Have what under control?" Korra asked riding Naga as she looked over seeing Naruto having an alarmed look on his face

"Oh nothing I was saying the police sure have things under control here. So Korra I gotta ask what else was it you wanted to do?" he asked getting a questioning look from the girl as she shrugged

"Well I doubt he's here yet so wherever you want to go is cool I suppose" she said getting a grin in exchange as he nodded

"Well I have a bit of business to handle you could say and being in the presence of a pretty woman would make the day perfect" Naruto said getting a blush from the girl as she sputtered

"w-w-w-Well if that's what you want f-fine I suppose" she said trying to control her stutter as she followed him

After a few moments of silence she asked "So Naruto what made you come to republic city?"

Yawning he said stretching "I didn't really chose to come here so much as I was born and raised here. I know every nook and cranny like the back of my hand as well as all the shortcuts"

Confused she asked "Why do you know all of that?"

Shrugging he said "Well with how big republic city is it's easy to get lost or wind up in the more shady parts of it so you gotta know how to get somewhere fast and the best way to get there"

"That's good I guess" she said confused until they came to a stop in front of the metal bending police headquarters

Confusion could be seen on Korra's face as she dismounted off of Naga who sat on her haunches in confusion as well until she saw naruto's hand extended which she took and shook with a closed eyed smile

"Thanks Korra…and no hard feelings alright?" he said much to her confusion until she heard a click making her look at her hands to see a pair of metal cuffs on her hands while Naga's paws were encased in earth much to her shock as her feet were soon encased as well

"n-Naruto what's the big idea?!" she said alarmed before she saw him holding a badge as other metal benders soon surrounded them as she read the I.D on it

"_Lieutenant Naruto Bei Fong _

_Of Republic Cities metal bending police force_" she read much to her shock as the pictured had the same face as naruto's but this one lacked the carefree expression or enjoyment she experienced today as she almost flinched from the cold expression the photo held

"sorry to trick you like this Korra but you did assault an officer of the law…you have to at least answer to that Avatar or not" he said as she sighed holding her head down until he put his hand on her shoulder making her look at him

"Why did you trick me?" she asked angrily getting a sad expression in return

"Trust me when I say if I had the choice I wouldn't have but it is my job as a member of the force to uphold the law…I did enjoy hanging out though" he said with a smile at the end which she kinda enjoyed seeing he was at least apologetic about all this

"Take Naga to the animal pen until Korra can pick her up you got that" Naruto said to one of the officers only to get a snort before Naruto used his earth bending to make him slide across the floor till he was nose to nose with Naruto

"I'm sorry what was that? I could have sworn I heard a snort come from you…Are you a pig all of a sudden?" Naruto asked with a dangerous undertone making him advert his gaze

"n-No sir, sorry sir I'll get to that this instant!" he said quickly grabbing Naga's reigns as he ran off with the polar bear dog

"What was that about?" Korra asked as she was lead through the building as he sighed

"Some people here on the force aren't too keen on me being a lieutenant and after my mom steps down chief of the force and they're quite vocal about that…They feel that I'm receiving special attention being the chief's son so they feel like I don't deserve to wear the uniform" he said with a tired sigh as she looked at the others and back at him

"Why aren't you wearing the uniform?" she asked getting a chuckle from him

"Would you believe this was my day off?" he said making her laugh from the southern water tribe girl

* * *

_**Hyoton: **_**Hey folks I decided to split the second chapter into segments I know it seems a bit tedious but with how much the first chapter involves stuff I decided instead of making one overly long chapter it would be better for you all if I cut it in pieces**

**Next is Fire queen's guard so do look forward to it**


End file.
